Project Files
This page is just a placeholder for now, but one that's fairly necessary (if we can keep the damned thing updated). I mean, I don't know all the crap that's on the repo and what it does. There was a file directory in the original design doc; that's why I've created this page. 10/17/10: Located additional files in the SF3 repo, will need to catalog and place here as soon as possible. Still looking for older files from SF3 FTP site. 10/20/10: Older files located, will need to incorporate these various items in with each other. Notes from zharous's design doc at starflt.com: I. Music * Main Menu/Start Game * Environmental (starport, launch, system travel, hyperspace, star map, orbit, planet, trade center) * Race (neutral or friendly, hostile) * Combat (randomly cycling and/or situational within each piece. Different music when facing a very dangerous enemy, taken heavy damage, enemy starts fleeing, end of combat resolution close) Suggest breaking music into 2-5 second segments to allow for transitions. * Dramatic (special plot events) * Finale II. Sound effects * Starport: walking, transporter, whoosh (pages in personnel) ambient repair noises in ship configuration * Starship: button pressing/clicking in vessel controls, maximize/minimize pop-up windows sound effect, sensors * Terrain Vehicle: movement ambient noise, stunner, laser, scanning, planetary teleporter * Encounter: ship detected alarm, hail * Combat: raise shields, lower shields, arm weapons, disarm weapons, laser fire, laser fire and hit, missile fire, missile hit, all other special weapons firing sounds Artwork Starships (Notes for statistic creation for new craft: Frigate is Scout Equivalent. Don't be afraid to substitute Corvette in for less advanced craft; use Frigate chassis where necessary to accommodate base systems. Cruiser is Warship Equivalent.) *Ancient Dreadnought *Arcel Transport *Ch-Q-Tss-T Frigate *Delasa'alia (Lifeform) *Dershetche Frigate *Draconi Frigate *Draconi Cruiser *Dweenle Transport *Elowan Transport *Elowan Frigate *Elowan Cruiser *Imperial Frigate (Intrepid-II) *Imperial Cruiser (Challenger) *Imperial Battlecruiser (Xerxes) *Imperial Dreadnought (Sleipnir) *Gazurtoid Cruiser *Gazurtoid Dreadnought *G'Nunk Frigate *G'Nunk Cruiser *Harsyrak Frigate *Harsyrak Cruiser *Humna Humna Transport *Humna Humna Frigate *Jaagen Frigate *Klaptur Frigate *Mysterion (Transport) *Ng-Kher-Arla Frigate *Ng-Kher-Arla Cruiser *Nogona Transport *Numlox Frigate *Numlox Cruiser *Phlegmak (Lifeform) *Phlegmak Predator *Rokta Frigate *Rokta Dreadnought *Spemin Transport *Spemin Frigate *Spemin Cruiser *Tandelou Transport *Tandelou Frigate *Tandelou Cruiser *Thrynn Transport *Thrynn Frigate *Thrynn Cruiser *Veloxi Transport *Veloxi Frigate *Veloxi Cruiser *Uhlek Cruiser *Uhlek Dreadnought Vehicles *ITV *ATV *Shuttle *Daystar *Avenger Lifeforms *One mesh and one sprite for each lifeform. For details, refer to the Bestiary page. **Lifeform meshes will need an animation for movement, attacking, stunning, and death. Artifacts/Trade Goods *One mesh and one sprite for each artifact (including mission critical items). For details, refer to the Objects page. Trade Goods *One sprite for each trade good (both standard and specialty). For details, refer to the Objects page. *Generic Mineral Trade Good Sprite Other Meshes Planetary Exploration *Mineral Deposit (Generic) *Recent Ruins (may be more than one model) *Ancient Ruins (pyramid-shaped) Texture Files *Planetary Surface Textures **Refer to SF1/2 surveys for surface conditions. Sounds *SELECT_SCROLL tone *ACKNOWLEDGED tone *NEGATIVE tone *ERROR tone *QUESTION tone *NOTICE (NOTIFICATION) tone *SHIELDS UP tone *SHIELDS DOWN tone *ARM WEAPONS tone *DISARM WEAPONS tone *ALERT tone *CHI-CHING tone (used in trading) *DOWNLOADING_DATA tone (used when downloading cultural data) *DOOR_WHOOSH tone (Starport module, used when entering an office) *TELEPORTATION tone (used in Starport module when boarding ship and when leaving ship, may have other uses) *LAUNCH_DRONE tone (for colony recommendations) *LAUNCH_VEHICLE tone (for launching vehicles and colony pods) *VEHICLE_DOCKING tone (for returning vehicles) *SCANNING tone (for sensor scans) *JETTISON_CARGO tone (used when jettisoning cargo) *FIRE_BEAMS tone *FIRE_PROJECTILE tone *SHIELDS_HIT tone *ARMOR_HIT tone *SYSTEMS_DAMAGE tone *EXPLOSION tone Music *Beta Sector Navigation music (Navigation.mp3) *Alpha Sector Navigation music (hyperspace.mp3) *Delta Sector Navigation music (jaunty_travel.mp3) Notes from SF1 design doc (might steer us towards things we need here): "\SOURCE" DIRECTORY FILES 10-9-85 ALPHABET CMP - Huffman symbol frequency table for Starflight ALPHRASE CMP - Communication phrase data ANALYSIS CMP - Science officer analysis overlay source ARTIFAX CMP - Special artifact placement compiler ASSCREW CMP - Starport crew assignment overlay source ATZERO CMP - Divide by 0 interrupt mod for AT AUTOEXEC BAT - Auto-boot for Starflight AUXGRAPH CMP - Auxillary screen graphics source BAKFLIT CMP - Background task source ( ie. healing ) BANK CMP - Starport bank overlay BDISK CMP - Initial B-Disk template BDISKB CMP - BDISK with results of data compile BDISKC BAK - Backup copy of final B-Disk BDISKC CMP - Final B-Disk BEHAV-OV CMP - Planetside alien lifeform expert BLD0 BLK - THOUGHTT.COM build sequencer source BLD0 COM - THOUGHTT.COM build sequencer BLD1 BLK - Starflight file directory build sequencer source BLD1 COM - Starflight file directory build sequencer BLD2 BLK - Copy BDISKC.CMP from OCOMPILE.CMP (source) BLD2 COM - Copy BDISKC.CMP from OCOMPILE.CMP BLD3 BLK - Copy BDISKB.CMP from COMPILE.CMP (source) BLD3 COM - COpy BDISKB.CMP from COMPILE.CMP BLDBLD BAT - Start batch file for complete build BLDCOMP BAT - B-Disk data compile file assembler BLDCOMPZ CMP - B-Disk data compile final user instructions BLOCKS BLK - Extended blocks copy word source BLT-OV CMP - Plot hybrid compressed blts overlay source BSIGNAT CMP - Image copy of Bdisk signature block ( where used?) BUTTONS CMP - Ship console button function tasker source C2FILE BLK - Old fractal, planet & lifeform simulation CAPTAIN CMP - Captain crew function overlay CES CMP - CES demo w/splash screen & slideshow CES0 CMP - CES slideshow CES1 CMP - CES sneak preview menu CES2 CMP - CES demo CHKFLIT CMP - Pre-flight check overlay source CMAP CMP - Map coloration parameter data compile CNFG PIC - Starport ship configuration slide picture COMBLT CMP - Compiles B-Disk communication & starport pictures COMM CMP - Communication phrase data compiler source COMM-OV CMP - Communications overlay source COMMSPEC CMP - Special communications overlay source COMPILE CMP - File assembled by BLDCOMP.BAT COMPRESS BLK - Hu-Tucker & Mod 40 text compression source CONFIG CMP - Starport ship configuration overlay CREW PIC - Starport crew assignment slide picture DEBRIS PIC - Silhouette of ship debris/wreckage DECODE BLK - TOOL: 8086 disassembler source DECODER BLK - Huffman decoder source DECOMP BLK - TOOL: Forthought decompiler DEHUFF BLK - Huffman decoder source DEHUFF CMP - Huffman decoder source DERELICT PIC - Silhouette of derelict DIR TXT - This file DISKDRIV BLK - Forthought disk driver revision to allow 9 sec/trk DISPLAY BLK - Old display system source DISYS BAK - Starflight kernel source backup DISYS BLK - Starflight kernel source DOCTOR CMP - Doctor crew function overlay E COM - TOOL: Editor, decompiler, disassebler, assembler EDIT-OV CMP - Editor overlay source EDIT-OV SAV - Editor overlay source backup ELOW-SC PIC - Silhouette of Elowan scout ship ELOW-TR PIC - Silhouette of Elowan transport ship ELOW-WR PIC - Silhouette of Elowan warship ELOWAN PIC - Communication picture of Elowan ENCCHECK BLK - Sensor readings graphics ENCNEW CMP - Old encounter setup overlay ENCNTRS CMP - Encounter data compile source ENCSET CMP - Encounter setup overlay source ENDCOMP CMP - End of compile intialization source ENGINEER CMP - Engineer crew function overlay source ENTERPR PIC - Silhouette of Enterprise EXPERT BAK - Old expert system source EXPERT BLK - Expert system source EXTEND CMP - Misc. kernel extensions (ie. 3*) FIELDS CMP - FIELDS00 CMP - Element, artifact, specimen and analysis text compiler FIELDS01 CMP - Crew member attribute compile FIELDS02 CMP - Captain's log data initializer FIELDS03 CMP - Planets, stars, regions, lifeform AFIELD definitions FIELDS04 CMP - BOX AFIELD compiler FIELDS05 CMP - Lifeform phrase compiler source FIELDS06 CMP - Lifeform phrases FIELDS07 CMP - Vessel AFIELD compiler FIELDS08 CMP - Button AFIELD compiler FILES CMP - Starflight file directory builder FIND BLK - TOOL: text search source FIND EXE - TOOL: DOS text search FLIP ASM - Page flipping assembly source FLUX CMP - Flux location data FLUXEFCT CMP - Special effect source for continuum flux FRACT-OV CMP - Fractal generator source GAME-OV CMP - Save/Load/Configure game overlay GAZUR-SC PIC - Silhouette of Gazurtoid scout ship GAZUR-WR PIC - Silhouette of Gazurtoid warship GAZURT PIC - Communication picture of Gazurtoid GRAPHX BLK - Graphics word source HEAL-OV CMP - Heal crew member overlay HOLD COM - HP-OV CMP - Lifeform class AFIELD generation overlay HSTRINGS DAT - HUFFMAN BLK - HUFFMAN CMP - Huffman tree builder, branch table, encoder HUFFTRNS CMP - Branch table data transfer routines HYPER-OV BAK - Ship movement source backup HYPER-OV CMP - Ship movement source HYPERDIR CMP - HYPERMSG CMP - Text message display sub-overlay for HYPER-OV.CMP ICON CMP - Icon data compiler ICON-OV CMP - Icon parameter assignment overlay INFER BLK - INSTALL CMP - IRESET BLK - Object handling system reset source IT-OV CMP - Item and box handling overlay source ITEMERGE - ITEMS-OV CMP - Items handling on planetside JOYSTICK ASM - Joystick usage assembly source JOYSTICK OBJ - KERNAL COM - Editor KERNEL BLK - KERNEL COM - Starflight kernel before & after data compile KTRACE COM - L3 BLK - TOOL: Tree editor source L3 COM - TOOL: Tree editor LAUNCH CMP - Launch countdown sequence overlay LCLIP BLK - Line clipper source LED BLK - TOOL: Old tree editor source LED4 COM - TOOL: Tree editor LEDIII DTA - Tree editor data LEDNEW BLK - LISTICON CMP - Icon key display overlay LP-OV CMP - Lifeform species AFIELD setting MAPS-OV CMP - Terrain map display overlay MARY CHK - MECHAN PIC - Communication picture of Mechan MECHOUT PIC - Silhouette of Mechan ship MINISYS CMP - MINSTOUT PIC - Silhouette of Minstrel ship MINSTREL PIC - Communication picture of Minstrel MISC CMP - BLT trimmings, text output, ship equipment error messages MISCUTIL CMP - MOVE-OV CMP - Planetside terrain vehicle move overlay MUSIC3 ASM - MVSTAT BLK - MYSTER PIC - Communication picture of Mysterion MYSTOUT PIC - Silhouette of Mysterion ship NAVIGATR CMP - Navigator crew function source NAVRING CMP - Obsolete ship navigation graphics NEBULAE CMP - Data compile of nebulae NOMAD PIC - Communication picture of Nomad NOMADOUT PIC - Silhouette of Nomad vessel OCOMPILE BAK - Previous overlay compile source OCOMPILE CMP - B-Disk overlay compile file OOM3 ASM - OPRATION CMP - Starport operations overlay source OPTEXT CMP - Starport operations data compile source ORBIT-OV CMP - Rotating planet and landing/liftoff overlay source ORBIT-OV SAV - Backup of ORBIT-OV.CMP ORBSET CMP - OUTLINES PIC - Starport personnel race silhouettes OVRCOMP2 BAT - B-Disk overlay compile file assembler batch file PACKBLT BLK - Picture compression source PERBLT CMP - Personnel silhouette picture compiler PERS PIC - Starport personnel file slide PFILE CMP - Personnel file overlay PHASES BLK - PHAZE BRS - Rotating moon brush file PHRASES CMP - Lifeform phrase compiler PLAN-OV BLK - Old planetside source PLANCOMP CMP - Planet AFIELD compiler source PLANETS CMP - Planet AFIELD data PLNCLUES CMP - PLNNEW CMP - PLSET-OV CMP - Planet parameter setup overlay source PORTCNST CMP - Starport instance constants PORTMENU CMP - Walking man menu selection PORTMENU SAV - PRINTER BLK - Printer extension source READINGS CMP - Sensor readings special effects source README TXT - Starflight instruction file REPAIR CMP - Ship repair source RUNBIT BLK - Picture compression source SBOOT CMP - Starflight boot sequence extension SCIENCE CMP - Science officer crew function source SCIENCE SAV - SCRATCH BLK - Stardust test file SEARCH BLK - TOOL: Text search SECSET CMP - SECSTARS PIC - SEE EXE - SEED-OV CMP - Mineral, lifeform & ruin seeding overlay SELECTP CMP - SENSESIL DAT - SENT-OV CMP - LOOK & SCAN sentence generator SHIPGRPH CMP - Starport ship configuration graphics SHPMOV CMP - Ship movement source SITE-OV CMP - Planet landing site select overlay SLIDE COM - Slideshow kernel SMALL4TH COM - Minimal Forthought kernel SORT EXE - TOOL: DOS text line sort SPEM-SC PIC - Silhouette of Spemin scout ship SPEM-TR PIC - Silhouette of Spemin transport SPEM-WR PIC - Silhouette of Spemin warship SPEMIN PIC - Communication picture of Spemin SPLASH PIC - Starflight splash screen picture SPLASH SCR - STARFLIT COM - Final Starflight kernel STARINIT CMP - Starsystem and planet initializer for testing BIO & TV STARMAP CMP - Starmap overlay source STARPORT PIC - Starport picture STARS CMP - Star location data STORM-OV CMP - Planetside storm overlay source STORMPHR CMP - Storm phrase compiler SYSICON CMP - Starsystem picture compiler SYSSET CMP - TDEPOT CMP - Starport trade depot overlay source TESTFLIT COM - TESTPLAN BLK - TESTTAPE CMP - THOUGHT BLK - Forthought extensions from GlennT THOUGHT COM - Original minimal Forthought kernel THOUGHTT BLK - Starflight extensions to minimal kernel THOUGHTT COM - SMALL4TH.COM + THOUGHTT.BLK = THOUGHTT.COM THRYN-SC PIC - Silhouette of Thrynn scout ship THRYN-TR PIC - Silhouette of Thrynn transport ship THRYN-WR PIC - Silhouette of Thrynn warship THRYNN PIC - Communication picture of Thrynn TINY4TH COM - 2nd minimal Forthought kernel TRACE BLK - TOOL: Execution trace utility source TRANSASM - TTT BLK - TV-OV CMP - Terrain vehicle overlay source UHLEK-SC PIC - Silhouette of Uhlek scout ship UHLEK-WR PIC - Silhouette of Uhlek warship VELOX PIC - Communication picture of Velox VELOX-SC PIC - Silhouette of Velox scout ship VELOX-TR PIC - Silhouette of Velox transport ship VELOX-WR PIC - Silhouette of Velox warship VERTEX CMP - Vertex and polygon data for rotating planet& landing VESBLT CMP - Ship silhouette compiler source VITA-OV CMP - Create ecosystem structure overlay VPROBE PIC - Communication picture for Veloxi probe VPROBOUT PIC - Silouette of Veloxi probe XTREE CMP - Universe compiler source '' Other Data Files: * sf3_nav_xmls.zip NOTE: As of 5/24/10, this file does not contain the XML data for the Delta Sector Past. ''And I don't seem to have the file anymore. Regenerating it, though, would be a matter of pushing a few buttons and then getting it over to the powers that be. Capi3101 (talk) 22:15, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ---- NEXT: GUI (Interface) Catalog PREVIOUS: Project Access Information TOP ----